O Livro
by Little Tathi
Summary: Kagome estava sentada sobre asombra de uma àrvore lendo um belo livro. the one - Shakira. Amo essa musica. KagInu


Eu sei que estou em divida com jodo de sedução, mas não pude suportar a tentação de postar um fic com essa musica que eu amo. espero que gostem. e pra quem le minha fic me desculpem mas ela está temorariamente em estado vegetativo... bjs espero que gostem.

_**O LIVRO**_

Kagome estava sentada encostada em uma arvore, lendo um livro, e por incrível que pareça não era para estudar para algum teste

Kagome estava sentada encostada em uma arvore, lendo um livro, e por incrível que pareça não era para estudar para algum teste. Estava muito absorvida pela leitura. Estava de férias, e entre uma de suas aventuras pararam em uma imensa clareira para descansarem. O lugar era perfeito e ponto. O verde sempre agradou aquela garota que vivia entre as duas época, mas ela tinha que admitir que nenhum lugar na tokio atual era tão magnífico quanto os que ela e seus amigos encontravam nos intervalos de suas aventuras. Era muito bom estar ali e não se preocupar com alguma prova, transito, e demais problemas da civilização moderna. Além é claro de estar junto com pessoas que tanto gosta. Ela para momentaneamente sua leitura e olha em volta, o vento soprava de tal forma a fazer as folhas dançarem como que acompanhando o suave som que vinha do pequeno riacho que havia próximo ao local. Ela fecha os olhos e deixa atravessar pelo seu corpo aquela energia maravilhosa que o local transmitia, "bem que o Inuyasha poderia estar aqui comigo agora". Deu um singelo sorriso com esse pensamento agradável e então voltou à leitura.

Ela continuava muito absorta em sua leitura, mas então o livro lhe foi tirado bruscamente de suas mãos sem que nada pudesse fazer. Oras ela realmente se enfezara e virou procurando a pessoa mas nada. Assustou-se quando uma voz falou do outro lado.

- O que tem de tão interessante aqui? Você não disse que estava de férias e não precisaria mais estudar?

O coração da garota começou a acelerar, ele, Inuyasha estava pendurado em um galho de cabeça para baixo com o rosto colado no seu. A face da garota ficou avermelhada, mas ele não reparou no estado em que sem encontrava, pois tentava ver o que tinha de bom naquilo que tirava sua garota de perto dele.

_**So I find a reason to shave my legs  
Each single morning  
So I count on someone  
Friday nights to take me dancing  
And then to church on Sundays  
To plant more dreams  
And someday think of kids  
Or maybe just to save a little money**_

_Então eu encontrei a razão  
Para depilar minhas pernas  
Toda santa manhã  
Então eu conto com alguém  
Pra me levar ao baile nas sextas de noite  
E daí à igreja no Domingo (casamento)  
Para fazer mais planos  
E algum dia pensar em filhos  
Ou talvez só guardar um pouco de grana_

Era engraçado como ele conseguia desconcerta-la assim tão facilmente. Nunca tinha precisado de alguém, mas com ele, era diferente. Colocou a mão no coração como que para desacelera-lo e então fechou a cara para o rapaz na arvore. Puxou o livro de suas mãos.

- Vamos me devolva isso. – Ele ainda estava com o rosto muito próximo do dela e só então reparou nesse fato e deu um sorriso malicioso. O que deixou Kagome mais brava ainda, afinal de contas apesar de ela saber que Inuyasha tinha poder sobre suas ações ele não precisava ser informado sobre este pequeno detalhe.

- Pelo amor de deus saia dessa arvore e sente como uma pessoa normal Inuyasha. – disse abrindo o livro e fingindo voltar a lê-lo.

Ele a obedeceu, mas não antes de lhe arrepiar inteira com o que sussurrou em seu ouvido – Por um acaso estou de deixando desconfortável nela ?

- É esta.

Ele deu um sorriso enorme com a afirmação e com a cara de emburrada que Kagome fazia de ter sido contrariada. E então ela também sorriu, pois desde a morte de Kikiou nunca mais tinha o visto sorrir tão verdadeiramente, estava feliz por causar isso nele.

Ele é o homem que tinha escolhido. E sabia que era amor e realmente não se importava de espera-lo.

Não precisava de nada naquele mundo estranho onde vivia ultimamente, só de saber que o tem a seu lado basta. Ele é o único de quem realmente precisa.

_**You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me  
I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like  
Your smile made of sun**_

_**In a world full of strangers  
You're the one I know**_

_Você é o único que eu preciso  
O caminho pra voltar para casa é sempre longo  
Mas se você estiver junto e mim eu agüento  
Você é o único que eu preciso  
A minha vida de verdade  
Começou apenas agora  
Porque não há nada mais bonito  
Que o seu sorriso feito de sol_

_Em um mundo cheio de estranhos  
Você é o único que eu conheço._

- Afinal de contas você não esta de férias Kagome?

- Sim, estou. Porque?

- Porque você fica lendo essa porcaria então?

- Oras inuyasha. Que besteira. Não é porque não estou na escola que não posso ler alguma coisa que me interesse ou que me faça aprender algo.

Ele faz uma cara de pensativo – Sabe Kagome, já que você ta a fim de aprender coisas nesses livros bem que você poderia ver se tem um pra aprender a cozinhar direito. Tirando aquela coisa amarela você não sabe fazer as coisas muito bem.

- O QUE ?? COMO ASSIM INUYASHA ?? EU APRENDI A COZINHAR SÓ PRA VOCÊ SABIA SEU IDIOOOOOOOOTA ... SENTAAAAAAAA. SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA

_**So I learn to cook  
And I finally lose my kitchen phobia  
So I've got the arms to cuddle in  
When there's a ghost or a muse  
that brings insomnia  
To buy more things  
And write more happy songs  
It always takes a little help from someone**_

_Então eu aprendi a cozinhar  
E finalmente perdi meu medo da cozinha  
E eu tenho os braços para me confortar  
Quando há um fantasma ou uma nova idéia  
Que me tragam insônia;  
Para comprar mais coisas  
E compor mais canções felizes  
Isso sempre requer uma ajudinha de "alguém"_

- Hey Kagome você me acertou bem na cabeça, é uma garota estúpida mesmo.

- Estúpida eu ? Me da um tempo Inuyasha. Eu me esforço pra te agradar seu ingrato.

Ela segura seu livro com força e se levanta dando passos firmes e direção oposta a ele, mas uma mão forte agarra e a vira de forma que a faz trombar com o peito de Inuyasha. Ela levanta a cabeça e encontra os olhos dourados dele e então desse para seus lábios que se encontravam perigosamente próximos. O Seu coração começa a acelerar de novo. "droga, detesto me sentir assim". Ele a segurava pelos dois braços a deixando bem próxima, a segurava de forma possessiva.

- Então você admite?

- Admitir o que ?

Ele aproxima seus lábios dos ouvidos de Kagome e enquanto sussurrava eles se roçavam.

- Que tudo que você faz é pensando em mim, é por mim, para mim. Porque você não se agüenta mais de tanto que guarda isso pra você e que você me ama como uma louca e não importa que apareça outra pessoa na sua vida é sempre em mim que pensas, é só comigo que seu coração bate assim como estou ouvindo. Eu sei disso Kagome, não minta pra mim, não vai conseguir. Só quero ouvir da sua boca.

A cada palavra a garota sentia seu outro controle sobre seu corpo sumir. Uma tensão invadiu seu coração. O que responder? O Que fazer? Como sair dessa?. Ele sentiu seu medo e a abraçou forte e confortavelmente.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

- Inu ... será que eu tenho mesmo que responder se você já sabe de tudo. Não me faça passar por isso. Não quero ... Sentir isso.

Ele a empurra delicada mente, mas ainda os deixam próximos.

- Eu quero que você sinta isso...

- porque ?

- Por que se você ainda não notou eu sinto isso também. Não posso viver sem você Kagome.

_**You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me  
I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like  
Your smile made of sun**_

_**You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me  
I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like  
Your smile made of sun**_

_Você é o único que eu preciso  
O caminho de volta para casa é sempre longo  
Mas se você estiver junto a mim eu agüento  
Você é o único que eu preciso  
A minha vida de verdade  
Começou apenas agora  
Porque não há nada mais bonito  
Que o seu sorriso feito de sol_

As bocas estavam tão próximas, os corpos tão colados. Era impossível evitar, era impossível suportar. Tudo a favor. O vento que soprava mais calmo agora, fazendo os cabelos balançarem copiosamente. Toda a natureza conspirava a favor. O sol já se punha além das montanhas deixando aparecer seus últimos raios de sol. Inuyasha desce suas mãos suavemente até a cintura da moça e a aproxima mais de si, esta por sua vez enlaça seu pescoço levantando ligeiramente os pés, era possível sentir os hálitos quentes que se chocavam. Apenas os corações acelerados podiam ser escutados, tudo ao redor parara a fim de admirar aquele casal a usufruir de seu primeiro beijo de verdade.

- Inu eu...

- Kagome eu ...

E então pode –se ouvir lá no fundo da floresta um som único.

- KAGOOOOOMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... CADÊ VOCÊ??

Os dois levaram tal susto que caíram no chão, inuyasha por baixo e Kagome por cima, uma situação constrangedora. Então chegam a cena Shippo, Miroku e Sango.

- Kagome o que você ta fazendo?? Inuyasha o que você ta fazendo com a Kagome?- Shippo tentava entender a situação.

- E não é que finalmente o Inuyasha parou de perder tempo e foi pra cima da senhorita Kagome. Muito bem inuyasha, muito bem.

- Ah, agora entendi Miroku, o Inuyasha tava se declarando pra Kagome...

- Issu mesmo shippo ...

POFT...

- Fica quieto senhor monge. Já me basta as suas taradices no lago e agora essa.- Sango havia dado um soco na cabeça dele.

Kagome se levantava muito brava – Será que poderiam parar de falar de nós como se não tivéssemos aqui?

-Desculpa, mas vocês realmente são demorados demais.

- O que?

- Tenho que concordar com você shippo.

-Ah eu pego vocês dois.- E então sai um Inuyasha furioso atrás do Monge e da Raposa. Ficam ali somente Kagome e Sango que olham a cena gargalhando.

- Desculpe Kagome.

Ela olha para a amiga interrogativa.

- Do que Sango?... Você não acha que realmente estávamos ...

- Não imagina. Mas eu sei que era um momento especial que interrompemos.

Kagome volta a olhar os três correndo e sorri.

- Não tem problema, ele é o único que eu quero e eu sei que vai ter muitos outros momentos. Eu sempre vou esperá-lo.

Sango olha para a amiga impressionada, talvez devesse aprender mais com aquela colegial.

Inuyasha olha para Kagome e da uma piscada e ela retorna. Nada poderia deixá-la mais feliz do que isso, estar ao seu lado e vê-lo feliz também.

_**You're the one I need  
You're the one I need  
With you my real life has just begun  
You're the one I need  
You're the one I need  
Nothing like your smile made of sun  
Nothing like your love  
Nothing like your  
Nothing like your love**_

_(Você é o único que eu preciso)  
(Você é o único que eu preciso)  
Com você minha vida de verdade só começou  
(Você é o único que eu preciso)  
(Você é o único que eu preciso)  
Nada como seu sorriso feito de sol_

_Nada como seu amor  
Nada como seu amor  
Ahh ahhh  
Nada como seu amor_

--

Gracias niños e niñas ... vlw ... bjs


End file.
